When I grow up
by Kailiata
Summary: Well it's my first fanfiction. Romani and Callisto see their mum killed and have to go on the run but what happens when Romani is captured and Callisto left? Will they survive or will one cat's bargain be the death of them both? Wow I'm bad at summaries!
1. I promise

**Hi this is my first ever Fanfiction so please R&R I will carry on as soon as I can and ideas are always welcome. Umm in case you don't figure it out italics are flashbacks**

**

* * *

**

I promise

Callisto hissed as a spasm of pain shot up her front paw and she slipped for the seventeenth time since she and her sister had started their journey. (Romani had started to count when Callisto had refused her help several times)

"Calli you really need to stop! Surely your paw must be sore and I'm sure you'll feel better after a good nights rest" The red and black calico watched as her younger sister slowed and came to standstill.

Romani had absolutely no idea where they were. The street was dark and foreboding and there was an old disused warehouse facing them. The street was muddy from the nights rain and scattered with litter. It was not exactly what you would call home but it would have to do, they had no where else to go.

Callisto's pained cries crashed into her ears again and Romani glanced up. Calli's fur was splattered with mud and her tabby coat was dappled blood from the cut on her front paw.

Callisto and Romani were orphans. Their father was unknown to them and barely twenty-four hours ago they had seen their mother killed while trying to defend them, by a merciless unknown tom.

This unknown tom was the cause of their fear and running. The reason why they were running, Romani was still unsure about and as for where they were going, she had given up hope. They had no-where to go. Their problems worried Romani deeply.

Romani, although five months older then her sibling, was still only a kitten herself, and struggling with the responsibility of caring for her younger sister.

In the last day she and Callisto had experienced more confusion and danger then they ever had before in their short but eventful lives. The ordeal with the strange tom was still fresh in her mind and it bounced around in there as she began to mull it all over.

Romani could remember a slash of claws, blood and her mothers frantic cries for her and Calli to run and hide and fast!

_Calli was enjoying herself, the sun was high in the sky and she was warming her back while lying outside of their den, fully at peace. She began to hum quietly to herself. _

_Suddenly her peace was broken by her mothers frantic cries and a sound as if the whole of her den was being turned upside down! She leapt to her feet and was just about to enter the house to investigate when Romani came flying out._

_She felt herself being pulled away but she wanted to help! Her mum was I there! why was Romani running away? She couldn't understand! They kept on running until they reached a hole in the ground and tumbled down into it. There they stayed, hardly daring to breath. Calli wasn't sure what had just happened but she wasn't about to ask._

Romani waited until it was dark. She had chosen their hiding place well and there was a cler view of their den. She has seen the strange tom leave about a hour ago but was still to scared to leave, should he be waiting for them in the shadows. Calli was getting restless so, gathering up all of her courage Romani crept, keeping Calli behind her, back to the den.

* * *

They returned slowly and with a deathly silence. Creeping through their den, which now looked like a hurricane had gone trough it several times over. Romani's mum was lying barely conscious amongst most of their now destroyed belongings. She was bleeding badly and struggled to get her words out.

"Calli, go and sort out the kitchen" Romani hurried Calli away from the scene so that she would not have bad last memories of her mother.

A pool of blood had formed all around Romani's mother and her face and body were badly scratched and beaten. Wheezing constantly as her life drifted away, Romani's mother struggled through the last thing she would ever say to her eldest daughter.

"Get away Romani take Calli and run. Don't ever let him find you" She gripped Romani's front paws tightly. "Promise me you won't let him find you" Her voice was shaking with passion.

"I promise mother" Romani replyed and, as her mother's body felt heavy on her lap she sighed.

"I promise"

* * *

**I know it's quite short but it is my first and I will add more later on. Please don't forget to Review and rate!**


	2. Good question

**ok, next chapter. still quite short but oh well... please review!**

* * *

Not knowing quite what she was running from but sure that there must be a good reason, Romani pulled herself together. She wished she could just curl up in a ball and cry until she burst but , putting her mind over her heart, she focused on the task ahead.

The danger was looming, so, ignoring the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, Romani left her mother and, grabbing Calli left the only place she would ever be able to call home. You would never have guessed that only a few hours ago they were just a happy family enjoying the sunshine.

Calli was puzzled. Romani wouldn't tell her where they were going or why mum couldn't come, despite her asking several times.

"Oww! Romani! You're hurting me!"

Calli's whine cut through the fear that was surrounding Romani.

She hadn't realised how tightly she had been holding on to her paw.

"Oh! I'm sorry Calli!" Romani dropped her paw quickly "Come on we need to keep going"

"Keep going where?" Calli's face held an expression which, if the situation wasn't so serious, would probably be comical.

"I don't know Calli, just away from him" Romani said quietly and began to walk again.

"But who is "he"?" Calli asked

"Again, I don't know but he killed our mother and will probably kill us if he finds us." Romani was shaking and had to sit down.

"But how do we know where he is so we can stay away from him?" Calli asked trying to get her small mind around the concept.

"I DON'T KNOW OK!!!" Romani screamed. She was as scared and confused as Callisto and was starting to get annoyed.

"umm ok?" Calli said quietly, sinking to the ground.

"Look, Calli, I'm sorry… I'm just very scared and…" Romani tried to make her sister feel better.

"No, it's fine, I guess we'd better keep going" Calli said and began to walk quietly away.

Romani sighed and watched her younger sister. Suddenly the ground disappeared and Callisto fell. Romani stared in horror as Callisto tumbled down an embankment.

"CALLISTO!!!" Romani screamed as she saw blood begin to pour from somewhere.

"Callisto! Are you ok, where does it hurt?" Romani panicked as she tried to find the source of the bleeding. "Calli speak to me!!"

"Oww Romani! It's my paw, my front one!" Callisto seemed a bit disgruntled but apart from the cut on her front paw she was fine.

"Come on Calli Lets go" Romani said as she attempted to tidy Calli up. The sun was beginning to set so Romani made it their aim to reach the city by nightfall.

Callisto struggled up and although the pain was visible in her face, she managed to keep up with Romani for the rest of the journey.

"That's one tough kit" thought Romani, and couldn't help being proud of her.

They had reached a dark street now and, seeing that it was deserted, Romani decided it would be a good place to stop. We have now reached the place where our story began.

* * *

Calli yawned loudly and curled up inside a small cardboard box by the side of a bin. Romani was satisfied with this, she was well hidden. Romani herself preferred to sleep under the stars so she climbed on top of a large bin. The bleeding in Calli's paw had more of less stopped now and her face had a pleasant look of contentment.

Left alone in the darkness, Romani let all the emotion she had been holding in go. She was just a small kitten! If that tom came, she would never be able to fight him off. He had already killed her mother... her own dear mother... Romani felt several hot tears trickle down her face and become entangled in her whiskers.

The moon was high in the sky and Romani sensed it was getting close to midnight. Settling herself down, she began to think. Her mother had spoken occasionally of a junkyard, somewhere in the city where a special collection of cats stayed. She decided that their best chance was to head there. But what if they didn't want them? What if it didn't even exist? So many questions filled her mind.

"What am I going to do?" She thought aloud.

"That", said a deep gravelly voice behind her, "Is a very good question"

At that moment Romani felt a very large set of claws close around her neck.


	3. The strange tom

**starting to get good now =] don't forget to review!!! Next chapter! Bit longer then my others I think.**

* * *

The strange tom

Thinking on her feet, or rather, paws, Romani flipped round, causing the claws to loosen enough for her to escape from them and see who her attacker was. As much as she wished she wasn't, she knew in her heart that she was looking at her mother's killer.

The fur on the back of her neck stood on end, prickling with hatred and an involuntary hiss left her lips.

"Ooo! A bit feisty are we?" The strange tom said, grinning smugly. He was a ginger cat, very tall with red eyes, which sunk deep into his forehead. He was not unattractive but his sneer ruined any good looks right now.

"I'm not sure daddy would like his little kit to behave like that to her elders"

"I have no father" Romani replied

"Hmmm... yes" The strange tom didn't seem to believe her.

Romani felt the presence of another cat behind her and, turning to see, found herself face to face with several large toms, all of which didn't look particularly friendly.

Before she knew what was happening, Romani was on her knees in front of the ginger tom, who seemed to be the leader. He traced the outline of her face with his claw and looked at her in a way you would look at a new toy you were pleased with.

"Right, take her back to the den boys" The tom ordered and Romani found herself blindfolded and thrust up. She was held tightly and frog marched to where ever the den was. As much as she wanted to, she didn't scream or struggle. It could waken Callisto and alert Romani's captors of her presence. Romani's mother had always taught her to ask the everlasting cat for help if ever she was afraid. She hadn't thought much of it but now with all of her willpower she asked him to keep Callisto safe and to not let her wake up and be found.

"Keep her safe" She said quietly to herself.

When the blindfold was finally removed Romani was in a dark room. There was no light so it was impossible to judge the size of it. Exhausted, after the day's events, Romani curled up on the cold, hard floor, shaking with more then just the cold and fell asleep.

* * *

She was woken after what seemed like no time at all by someone forcing her up and dragging her along several passages to face the ginger tom again. After the first few turns, Romani shook herself awake and was ready to have another escape attempt.

She was lead into a large hall. In the corner were several queens, who, after a swift clap from the leader, left. All around the room were several toms, some barely out of kittenhood. The head tom himself was seated on a large throne -if you could call it that- made out of cardboard boxes. The two toms who had brought her there stepped back, having been dismissed by the ginger tom.

Seeing her chance, Romani made a dash for the exit, but it was all in vain. Her limbs were soon held fast by two new toms. She was trapped.

"Now now, Romani! We wouldn't want you running off now would we?, We have so much to talk about!" The two cats holding Romani shoved her to her knees and fastened her paws tightly behind her back. The tom swaggered over and placed a commanding claw on her lips which Romani proceeded to snap at. This received a sharp slap from one of the other toms but Romani was glad she had done it.

Nursing his bleeding claw, the tom continued.  
"But before we talk, I have someone for you to meet"  
With that, the ginger tom snapped his claws and two more hench-cats dragged forward a rather bedraggled, hopeless looking tom.

Romani looked from him to the ginger cat in confusion.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She demanded to the ginger tom.

"All questions will be answered in time, however, I think perhaps you might want to ask some to him first" he replyed pointing at the tom crumpled on the floor.  
"Wouldn't you agree Mungo?"

Something flickered in Romani's memory. Mungo... mungo.... it was the name her mother sometimes used to cry in her sleep when she was having a nightmare.

The cat, who had been staring at the floor since his entrance glanced up at the mention of his name. He stared at Romani, his eyes growing wider every second, as if he had seen a ghost. He seemed speechless and, after several kicks from the ginger cat he spoke, slowly and wheezing:  
"By... the... everlasting... cat... R..Romani?" The his eyes flickered and he passed out.

Romani glanced round terrified. Why did everyone know her name?

"Who.. who are you cats and what do you want from me?" She asked not trying to hide the fear any longer. She was growing weak with fear and trembling violently.

"MY name is of no concern of yours and this" The ginger tom said, kicking the crumpled heap that was Mungojerry. "Is you're father"


	4. MACAVITY!

Romani stared at the crumpled cat.

"My... my father?" she said, her voice shaking considerably. She studied the tom closely and could feel herself being watched very closely by the ginger tom. It was true that Callisto's markings and colourings were very similar to Mungojerry. Callisto and Romani and looked nothing like each other. Romani herself looked just like her mother. The only difference was her eyes. Romani's were a startling shade of green.

It the time Mungojerry had looked at her Romani had seen that she had his eyes. Her sister had the same green eyes and was completely and utterly Mungojerrys. The only difference was the large white splodge all over Calli's back.

Romani couldn't believe it… It all made sense! He was their father but what was he doing here and what did the ginger cat have to do with anything?

Romani began to shake violently, this was all too much! She felt incredibly small and alone.

"I know! Amazing isn't it?" The ginger tom appeared behind her, gripping her shoulders hard with his spindly claws.

"You really have his eyes"

Romani shrugged away from his sarcasm but he caught her face and roughly turned it towards him. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. Romani could feel his hot breath on her face, It was extremely uncomfortable.

"And beautiful eyes they are too" He said throwing Romani's face to the side. Romani hissed in a manner that made her whole body shake with rage.

"Shame you gave her up eh Mungo?". Romani winced as the tom kicked the unconscious Mungojerry again. She might have never met him but he was still family and it still hurt to see him suffer. She thought about what the tom had just said. Give her up? She'd never seen him before in her life and her hadn't given her up, she'd been kidnapped.

"He never gave me up. I didn't know him until today" Romani said passionately

"Did I detect a hint of venom in that pretty little voice of yours, Romani? Tut tut, we'll have to change that!"

"You can't change anything" Romani hissed through her teeth. The cat strolled over, arrogance obvious in his step. He stood in front of her, looking down.

"My dear sweet kitten, I can change anything I want to"

"I'm not yours to change, I don't belong to anyone" Romani whispered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh but you do! You belong to me! Every inch of that defiant little kitten is mine"

The expression on his face told Romani he wasn't bluffing but she decided to take her chances.

"How? I don't believe you"

"Well" The cat signalled to two toms to lift her to her feet. The ties around her wrists were loosened and Romani shook herself free. She knew there was no way of escaping, she didn't even know where she was.

"You were sold to me by your father before you were even born. We had an… agreement.."

Romani stared at Mungojerry. What king of father sold their kitten? Not one that was worth knowing anyway. Romani's heart was breaking, she had found and lost so much in the past day she was surprised no-one could hear her heart tearing in two.

The tom seemed to be about to continue but his speech was cut short by a young tom tumbling in from the roof. The jet black tom landed deftly on his feet and turned to the ginger tom.

"MACAVITY!" he said in a voice that obviously meant business. The tom, who had at first seemed black all over, actually had a white face and chest which looked a likelike a tuxedo. The look was completed by a small black bow tie which was nestled comfortably in the fur around his neck.

The tom scanned the room, trying to judge what was happening. Romani's eyes locked with his for a second and in that second confusion, anger and pity flashed across them.

Macavity, as the Ginger tom seemed to be called, turned to the intruder. Romani felt herself being ushered away to she knew not where. She could hear Macavity shouts as they walked down a series of corridors.

"Wouldn't like to be in his paws" Romani thought to herself. Having thought that, she realised she didn't particularly want to be in her own paws. She was lead into a large room, lavishly furnished, full of excitable queens. They squealed with excitement when she entered and the two toms who had brought her there swiftly left.

Romani looked round for help as the queens descended.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Thanks so much! It really gives me a reason to keep going! =]**


	5. Mistofelees

**Thank you so much to musicgal for her comments. They really make my day!**

Mistofelees

"Mistofelees!" Macavity said exasperatedly. "What have I told you about crashing in when I'm dealing with business?"

Misto looked his father in his deep red eyes. Was he really related to this monster? It was hard to believe. Macavity's ginger coat was about as different from Misto's own as it could have been. Misto had never been gladder that his eyes were from his mother and bright blue. The only thing he had inherited from his dad was his magical abilities.

He had only discovered his powers a couple of weeks ago but already they were beginning to be a match for Macavity's own. Already Misto could shoot lightning and make things disappear and reappear whenever he wished. It was his powers appearing that had led Misto to the decision of leaving his fathers den with his sister Victoria. They were twins but obviously not identical. Misto knew that if Macavity found his powers he would use them for his own evil deeds. So, leaving his mother, Misto had taken Tori and left to find the Jellicle cats.

"I don't have to take orders from you anymore. Anyway, you know that's not the reason I came." Misto was about to continue but Macavity cut in.

"Oh yes! Shame about all that! That… running away and deserting your father for a band of junkyard cats!" Macavity spat the last words, his hatred showing through.

"Yes, and those 'Junkyard cats' as you put them, are the reason I'm hear as you well know. You've been making a nuisance of yourself again!"

Macavity wore an expression of a child, very pleased at a prank he had just played on an enemy. His smile was completely wiped off his face at the next part of Mistofelees speech.

"I know you're still struggling with us leaving and you obviously still hate Mungojerry. But please grow up!"

This received a sharp slap from Macavity.

"You might have left me, my boy, but you're still my son and no amount of pretending with that group of ballerina and pop star wannabes is ever going to change that!"

Misto hissed. "This can't go on Macavity! You've hurt to many people. 'Teazer's on the brink of suicide, it's taking all the queens to console her! Release Mungojerry before this all goes to far. I can't keep 'going to my owners'. The other cats are beginning to notice a pattern. You've already completely lost Tori through kidnapping Mungojerry and if this goes any further you will very soon lose me!"

Macavity raised his claws and Misto braced himself for another blow to the face. But it never came.

"You know you wouldn't be able to stay away for long. You love your mother too much. Ha! How could my son have such a weak and feeble heart?!"

"At least I have one" Misto retaliated but the fight was gone. He knew Macavity had him stuck. As long as his mother was in Macavity's den, he would always come. That was the real reason he was there today. To see his mum and he WAS going to see her, just soon as he sorted out a few things.

"Who was she?" He asked "Too young to be one of your queens. What would you want with a kitten?"

"As it happens, it was one of your new 'friends' who sold her to me, as you might say. Love can do silly things to you, Misto; don't ever fall into its trap."

The realisation hit Misto like a tonne of bricks. She was Mungojerrys lost kitten! He had often spoken of what she might look like, how old she could be and how stupid he had been to give her up. He had told them all about the bargain he had made Macavity but Misto, still only just out of kittenhood, her dozed off whenever he was getting towards the end of his story.

Misto was older now but Mungojerry had not been able to tell his story since Macavity had been holding him prisoner for the last few weeks and until now, no-one had known why.

Misto, deciding he was growing sick of the sight of his evil father, left the room to find his mother. He made his way along several winding corridors, counting the number of lefts and rights. Despite him making the same journey many times, there was always the chance of getting lost and in this maze of tunnels, it wasn't likely you'd be found by anyone who cared enough to help you find your way out.

He had just done the twelfth right turn and was nearing his mothers' room when he heard a sound coming from one of the doors. He crept closer and listened. It was someone humming. The voice was sweet and pure. He peered in through a crack in the door. It was the new kitten and presently, she began to sing.

Misto listened to the singing, enchanted. It was full of memories and sadness. He couldn't bring his eyes from her. He found himself understanding her sorrows and sharing them with her. He gazed, hypnotised.


	6. The queens

**I would like to thank SummerRose12 and musicgal3 for their reviews! **

**And to summerrose: You'll just have to wait and see but I think your psychic powers might just be right! (I've not decided what will happen yet)**

* * *

The queens

The queens had all been relatively friendly, asking lots of questions and commenting on how much she looked like her mother. Romani had felt quite overwhelmed but was it any wonder with several queens crowded round her looking at her like she was a new toy but in a much different was then Macavity had looked at her.

Macavity had looked at her as a toy he could throw about and abuse whereas these queens looked at her as a toy the could look after and treasure.

After a while, a fluffy white Persian queen who had been stood away, watching the excitement, stood forwards. She hushed the other, younger queens and introduced herself as Griddlebone, Macavity's head queen.

On the outside, Griddlebone seemed like a happy refined character but Romani could see eyes that had seen much sadness had heartbreak. Their eyes met for a second and before Griddlebone swiftly glanced away, Romani had had the chance to give her a smile.

The queens all bustled off to their own rooms, chattering excitedly. This left Romani, Griddlebone and one other queen who, throughout the display had remained silent and secluded.

"Romani, I would like you to meet Octavia. She was very good friends with your mother while she was here. We thought you would like her room. It has been prepared for you and Octavia will show you the way"

Griddlebone made her way to the door and added quietly, a hint of warning in her voice.

"And mind you don't leave your room until you are summoned and someone comes to fetch you. These passages are like a maze and easy to get lost in."

Griddlebone spoke with authority but with an element of care and concern in her voice. As if she desperately wanted someone to love.

Romani followed the quite Siamese cat along a few identical corridors and into a large, comfortable-looking room. She was surprised to find that everything in there was hers and she didn't have to share anything.

"Macavity likes his queens to be comfortable" Octavia explained and she showed Romani where everything was. Romani's head was spinning and everything Octavia said, despite it's probable importance, went in one ear and out the other.

All Romani wanted to do was be left alone, she was hurting, scared and couldn't remember the last time she had slept properly.

"I'll give you a moment to settle in while I go and sort a few things out with Griddlebone." Octavia said as she swayed out the room.

Life wouldn't be pleasant here, despite the luxury, Romani didn't feel comfortable. But maybe, with queens like Octavia, life here might be bearable.

Romani studied the elaborate room, trying to imagine her mother there, working as one of Macavity's queens. Shaking her head, she banished the thought from her mind, it was to weird!

Curling up on the worn velvet cushion that served as her bed, Romani closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She ought to fall asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow but, despite her exhaustion, she could not sleep.

Sitting up, she rebuked herself. "Come on, Romani! Go to sleep!" She pounded the cushion desperately trying to make herself tired. She swayed slowly, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and began to hum.

Glancing up, she noticed the moon had risen, she had been in Macavity's den for nearly twenty-four hours. How was Calli now? Had she found her way to safety? Worries about her sister flew into her mind but Romani knew there was no point in worrying; she was powerless, stuck here.

Walking up to the window and letting the moons beams light up her face, she began to sing her mothers lullaby.

"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin"

Romani hadn't realized she was crying until she finished the last note.

Hearing a clatter behind her, Romani turned to see the black tom scurrying to his feet and darting down the passage.

Octavia had also been listening to Romani's singing. She had felt her own tears as she remembered Romani's mother writing the song after first meeting Mungojerry. Octavia, had kept quiet, so as not to disturb her.

Now, she came forwards, holding her arms out to the tearful kitten.

Romani fell into the queens arms and let out all her sorrows.

Octavia comforted her until her anguished cries, became heavy breathing and her body became relaxed. Octavia knew she was asleep.

"Poor kitten" she whispered quietly, lifting her onto the cushion so she could rest comfortably. "I'll explain everything to her when she wakes up."

Octavia decided that she needed to find Mistofelees, who would be in his mothers room no doubt. She needed to explain to him, and warn him, of what would happen if Macavity found him associating with any queen who wasn't his mother.

**Not a particularly exciting chapter but I promise it will get better. Sorry if there are lots of mistakes, but I wanted to get it up and I had to go out, so feel free to alert me so I can sort them out!**


	7. Starting to reach the truth

Octavia had found Misto and, having tried to warn him but sensing it wasn't making any impact, had gone on to find his mother.

Entering Griddlebone's room, Octavia found her, as always, subdued after her sons visit. She loved him dearly and, each time he came she found it harder to say goodbye, always worrying that this time would be the last.

She was stubborn though, and despite Misto's' best efforts, she would not join him and his sister at the junkyard. She felt a sense of loyalty to the queens she looked after and also to Macavity. She knew how things could upset him and when he was upset, her hurt people. Who knew what he would do to the queens if she was gone?

Octavia approached Griddlebone carefully, so as not to startle her. She seemed to be in a daze, unaware of her surroundings.

Unsure of how to comfort the hurting queen, Octavia simply sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a short time although it seemed much longer to Octavia.

"Misto says she has a beautiful voice" Griddlebones' voice was the first to break the silence.

"Yes", agreed Octavia, "She takes after her mother in many ways" She wondered where this was going. Deciding it would be best to talk to Griddlebone about her son sooner, rather then later she began:

"And speaking of Misto…"

"Bring her to me" Griddlebone cut her speech short. "She will have many questions and I think it's about time I answered a few of them. The kit deserves that much"

"Yes, ma'am" Octavia muttered, as she made her way out. Although she and Griddlebone were very close, Griddlebone was still head queen and the formalities slipped out sometimes.

* * *

Romani giggled. It was the first time she had laughed in what seemed like years and it felt good.

At first the black tom had startled her. She has just woken up, and was stretching, when a black and white head had peered round the doorframe. She screamed, jumping violently and tumbled backwards onto the floor.

The tom had been just as surprised as she was and his head had disappeared so fast, Romani had found herself laughing in spite of the scare he had just given her.

Still giggling, Romani brushed herself down and flicked her tail off her shoulder. The contact with the cold floor had thoroughly shaken her awake and she rushed to the door to see if the tom had run away like last time.

She peered round, half hoping he'd gone. He was sat, leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

"I didn't give you that much of a shock did I?" She asked. She hadn't screamed to loudly had she?

"No" The tom muttered, still trying to get his breath back, "I just wasn't expecting you to see me"

"Why were you here anyway?" She asked, walking back into her room so she was more comfortable. He followed awkwardly, shifting his feet as he answered.

"I… I.. Liked the song you were singing before?". If he was honest with himself, Misto didn't really know why he'd come but what he'd just said seemed like a good enough reason.

Romani was quiet for a while before saying.

"It was my mothers lullaby, she used to sing it to me and my sister." She couldn't help the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh… no.. I… I'm sorry!" What had he done?

"STUPID MITSO! STUPID MISTO!" Misto was rebuking himself quietly for making Romani cry. He looked so cross with himself that Romani couldn't help laughing through her tears.

"No.. It's fine umm.. I'm just sensitive about it I suppose" The awkwardness returned and they sat in silence.

Misto was growing desperate and was just about to comment about the weather, when Octavia burst into the room.

She hissed at Misto, who scattered, falling over his feet in his haste. Romani sniggered at the clumsy tom but a stern look from Octavia stopped her so quickly, she got the hiccups.

"Griddlebone would like to see you"

Not seeing why Misto, as she had heard the black tom calling himself when he had upset her, had to be hissed at in such a hostile way, she stood her ground.

"Not 'til you tell me what you have against Misto" She folded her arms crossly. He was the only young cat she had met here who didn't seem to work for Macavity and it was nice to have some fun in this depressing prison.

"Hmmm… where to begin?" Octavia positioned herself down next to Romani. Griddlebone had said she wanted Romani to have her questions answered so she wouldn't mind them being a bit late would she?

"Well" began Octavia, "I suppose I'd better start from the beginning."

* * *

**Again not very exciting. The next chapter will focus on Mistofelees' history. Thankyou for all you're comments and for being patient!**


	8. Misto's story

"First of all, before you get the wrong idea, I have nothing against Misto. It's simply for your own safety that I don't want him near you"

Octavia covered Romani's mouth as she began to speak.

"I will explain, but first I will tell you about Misto's family.

Macavity wasn't the most organised of cats, even when he was younger. He and Griddlebone had grown up together and, although Macavity was evil, Griddlebone found she loved him. About a year ago, she had his Kittens, Mistofelees and Victoria. Macavity's power had overwhelmed him now and his only wish was to get revenge on the Jellicle cats that had thrown him out.

Griddlebone kept her Kittens hidden for as long as she could but before long Macavity found them. Contrary to Griddlebones worries, Macavity was thrilled. He treated the tom as his apprentice, teaching him everything in the hope that he would become his heir and take over.

What Macavity didn't know was that the queens had told the kittens stories of the outside, of a wonderful place where they would be welcome. Griddlebone didn't want her kittens to follow in their fathers paw prints. So, as much as it hurt her, she told them all she could about the Jellicle cats and how they could get there.

Victoria, who had never met her father, wanted to go, but Mistofelees, still feeling a sense of loyalty to Macavity, told him of their plans.

As you can probably imagine, Macavity went ballistic and poor Misto was nearly killed.

That night the pair escaped, helped by the queens and some of the kinder toms.

When Misto was older, he returned, challenging Macavity about his actions towards the Jellicle cats. Macavity tried to win him back, even using hypnosis but Misto had begun to develop his own powers and resisted him easily.

Victoria visited once, but swore that she would never return, she was happy where she was, and although, she loved her mother, she had a new family. The news that she wasn't coming back almost killed Griddlebone and she would not be helped in any way, we feared the worst.

The only thing that kept her going was Misto's visits, they were her reason for living.

Today, Misto is more of a messenger from the Jellicles to Macavity. His powers are stronger and more of a match to Macavity. I think Griddlebone worries that he will try to challenge Macavity. He's only just out of kitten-hood, only really a teenager and I don't think he realises how strong Macavity is."

Octavia took hold of Romani's paw.

"I think it's time we went and found Griddlebone, she will be waiting for us"

Romani followed her out.

No wonder it was so hard for Griddlebone! Romani felt she could sympathise with her, and the story cleared up a lot regarding Mistofelees.

Entering Griddlebones room, Romani sat down on the cushion in front of the head queen as she indicated, She sensed more questions were about to be answered.

* * *

**Shortest chapter! I didn't want to make it too long, I just wanted to tell some of Misto's history. I hope you found it interesting!**


	9. You need to ask your father

"Thank you for coming, Romani." Griddlebone said, giving a questioning look to Octavia. "I understand that Macavity wishes for you to stay with us, so I will explain how life here works."

She positioned herself so she was more comfortable and began to explain the rules. From what Romani understood, the toms were Macavity's workers and the queens a kind of reward.

If a cat did well on a mission or pleased Macavity somehow, they were allowed to pick a queen to spend a day with. They could take them out or just spend time with them. The toms could do what they liked with that queen.

Octavia had cut in at that point, saying that this could be both good and bad depending on the tom. If a tom was violent, the queen could be seriously hurt at his hands. The freedom could also be good…

Griddlebone has cleared her throat loudly and, after giving Octavia a warning look, had continued. Romani began to wonder which tom it was that Octavia liked.

Romani switched herself off as Griddlebone ranted on. She realised that she still hadn't got an answer as to why Octavia didn't like Misto!

Unable to contain the question she blurted it out, forgetting that Griddlebone was actually still talking.

"Romani!" Octavia exclaimed and Romani flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I'll listen!"

"I believe the reason Octavia dislikes Misto is because every time he comes near you, your life is at risk" Griddlebone said quietly.

Romani thought this over for a while but couldn't make any sense of it."What? I don't understand."

"Macavity cannot harm Misto because he is wary of his powers and connections with the Jellicles. The only way he can hurt him is through hurting the people Misto loves. If Misto shows any signs of becoming close to you, your fate is sealed. As far as Macavity is concerned, you are his, to do with as he pleases. Whether it be working as one of his queens or a means of hurting his son, he doesn't care. He would kill any of his workers at the drop of a hat if he thought it would take him to where he wanted to go."

Romani shivered as Griddlebone finished her speech, how much evil could there be in one cat? How had she ever come to end up in his presence and what did he want with her?

Romani sighed. "Griddlebone, why am I here?"

"I don't think that question is mine to answer, Romani. Don't you think you should ask you're father?"

"I don't ever want to speak to that… that…" Romani couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe the father she had never known. "Ugh!!! He Sold me!!!"

"Don't you think you should find out his side of the story first? Or would you rather just believe Macavity?"

Romani shook her head as she walked to the door.

"And remember" Griddlebone said with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't leave your room"

Romani nodded and walked the way back to her room. She had figured it out now so got back in no time at all. She needed to think. So, throwing herself on her bed she went through all she knew.

* * *

After Romani had left Griddlebone turned to the door

"You know Misto, you really need to learn how to walk quieter before you start listening outside doors!"

An uncomfortable Mistofelees shuffled in. He was not the most graceful of cats and could be very heavy-footed.

"Now, since you heard all of that, I would like you to go and find Romani and persuade her to go and see Mungojerrie"

"ButYouJustSaid!" Misto gabbled

"I know what I said, Misto, but, if you are careful you won't get caught will you? Now go on!"

A confused Misto scurried off.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Griddlebone?"

"I trust my son, Octavia. I know he will do the right thing."

Octavia nodded and walked to the door. "If you don't mind I have a couple of things I need to attend to." Griddlebone nodded and watched as her friend left.

That was odd! The way to her room was right, yet she turned left.

Griddlebone pushed her worries and suspicions aside, Octavia was one of her closest friends, she was probably just going to visit another queen.

**

* * *

**

I think I'll do a chapter focusing on Victoria now. Thank you to everyone for their reviews!


	10. Callisto

**Ok so this is probably more of a Plato chapter then a Victoria one but oh well!**

* * *

Victoria wiped the smudge of dirt off her pristine white coat. She had grown sick of this place already and they'd only been here a couple of minutes.

"Are you finished yet Plato?" She whined.

She loved her mate dearly but sometimes his antics really got on her nerves. Today he had decided it would be fun to search the backstreets for mice. He thought himself quite the country-cat but couldn't hunt to save his life.

"Hey, Tori, check this out!" he was sat in a puddle, looking into a small cardboard box by the side of a bin.

The area where he was stood looked extremely muddy and Victoria was not accustomed to getting even the slightest bit of mud on her body.

"Plato, if you think I'm going anywhere near that… that... filth, you've got another thing comi…"

"Shhhh! You'll startle her!" Plato shot her a warning look.

"Her?" Victoria's curiosity got the better of her and, ignoring the mud seeping between her claws and all over her paws, she padded over to Plato and peered inside the box.

Inside the box was a small kitten, she looked scarcely a few months old. She was thin and struggling to breathe but she was alive. She was curled in a tight little ball and seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Poor little kit" Victoria said quietly. She looked a lot like Mungojerrie and had a big gash in one of her front paws that seemed to have got infected.

A clatter from the window above them woke the tiny kitten and she sat up abruptly.

"Romani?" the kitten called out quietly.

She looked up with her big green eyes and began to shake. Plato wasn't sure if it was from fear but he took hold of the kittens paws and spoke to her soothingly.

"Shh, It's ok. My name's Plato and this is Victoria. What's your name little one?"

The kitten glanced around, looking from Plato to Victoria and back again, before answering.

"Callisto" Her voice was hoarse and rasping as if she hadn't had a drink for a long time.

"Right Callisto, I'm going to take you back to our tribe and get you checked out" With that, Plato lifted up the dangerously underweight kitten and began to walk back down the street.

Callisto protested at first, muttering about "Him" and how she had to stay in case Romani came back for her. She pounded Plato weakly with her paws but the effort was to much for her and, exhausted, she passed out.

* * *

"Jenny! Jenny!" Victoria burst into the Junkyard. She had run ahead of Plato to get help. The Kittens pulse was weakening and she needed immediate attention.

Jennyanydots' head appeared out from her den in answer to her name and Victoria rushed over to her.

"Jenny, You've got to come quick!" Victoria struggled to get her breath back. She was a dancer not an athlete! "Plato… Kitten… Ill… pulse slowing…" She couldn't get the story out fast enough.

"Never mind the story dear, just take me to her!" Jenny seemed to have got the idea and followed Victoria to the edge of the Junkyard. Plato had stopped and was leaning over the wheezing kitten.

"Thank the everlasting cat you're here Jenny!" Plato exclaimed. "I don't think she's going to make it."

Jenny pushed Plato to the side and examined the ill kitten.

"She hasn't eaten or drank in a while and that cut in her front paw is badly infected but I think we can sort it out. Our main priority is to stop her from leaving us. Victoria, keep talking to her and Plato help me to carry her back to my den."

The two cats nodded and with Plato carrying and Victoria talking they brought Callisto back to Jenny's den. She had regained consciousness by now but there was every chance of her passing out again and just not coming back.

Reaching the den, Plato lay Callisto down on Jenny's bed and found himself being shooed outside. His mind was spinning and he couldn't focus on anything not even Victoria's pleading.

"Plato! Are you ok? You're shaking! Plato answer me! Please Plato!"

Looking down at his paws, Plato realised he was shaking uncontrollably.

"PLATO!" Victoria's voice was shaking and Plato turned to look at her. He looked but he did not see, something was stopping him from focussing.

"Come on Plato, were going back to the den." Victoria was tugging desperately on his paw, trying to make him follow her.

Plato searched for the words but they wouldn't come. Could he tell her about the real reason he had wanted to go down that alley, about the dreams?

He was terrified for the first time in his life and it was all to much. He felt his knees buckle and heard Victoria scream as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

**OOooo! I liked how that chapter happened. I didn't know what was happening until it was out on the page! Certainly adds a bit more into the story. **


	11. Submitting

**Ok, Just so you know, I see the cats as they are in the video, so although they have paws they still have very human aspects to their character. If you don't understand, you probably will at the end.**

* * *

Romani twisted round in time to see Misto fall over his feet as he entered her room.

"Are you stalking me?!" she exclaimed. He seemed to be there every time she turned around.

"My mum sent me" Misto said quietly, fiddling with his paws. "She asked me to try to make you go and see Mungojerrie"

"I'm not going" Romani had her mind made up. "He obviously doesn't care about me much if he sold me to the most evil cat in existence! What makes you give away your own child?"

The room was silent for a while until Misto spoke.

"Love" He had just figured something out. It was something Macavity had said to him, about how love can make you do stupid things.

"HA! Love? If you love someone, you don't sell them!" Romani was beginning to get hysterical.

Misto took her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen to me Romani! From what I know, Macavity tricked your father into selling you. I don't know enough to make any sense of it all and the only way you are going to get this sorted out is by talking to him! Sitting here moping isn't going to solve anything!"

Romani was silent for a while then nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll come with you."

Misto got up, sighing with relief, and held out his paw. Romani took it and he led her out the door and on the way to her father.

* * *

Callisto woke up with a strange feeling. She felt hydrated and full and the constant throbbing in her paw had died down a bit. She felt clean and comfortable but completely lost. Where was she? How had she ended up here?

She sat up in a panic. She had to find Romani!

"Whoa! calm down little one! You're safe here, there's no need to rush off!"

A marmalade coloured tabby entered and, placing her hands firmly on Callisto's shoulders lay her back down again.

"You need to rest, you've had quite an ordeal I think, for such a small kitten. When you feel up to it, you can tell us a bit more about yourself."

Callisto decided it was best to do what she said. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and it was nice to have someone who seemed to know what they were doing.

She felt safe and was just about to close her eyes again when the young tom who she remembered had rescued her came in.

"Oh, you're awake" He said surprised, walking over. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I think" Callisto replied. She admitted she felt a lot more comfortable but she hadn't moved properly yet.

The tom laughed at that and Calli struggled to remember his name… Something to do with eating… dish.. plate… Plato, that was it!

"Now Plato! Let the kitten get some rest!" Jenny bustled in and shooed him outside.

Callisto waved goodbye and settled herself down to sleep.

Outside, Plato questioned Jenny.

"When will I be able to talk to her?" He sounded so eager, Jenny couldn't help being concerned.

"Should Tori be worried?" She asked seriously.

Plato looked shocked at the idea. "No! Not at all! I just, really need to talk to Callisto about something…"

Jenny nodded but Plato could tell she didn't totally believe him

"You'll be able to talk to her whenever I think she's ready. She might seem better but her body will take a while to fully recover. Things will tire her easily."

Plato nodded solemnly. He knew she was lucky to have survived. If he hadn't found her… He pushed that thought away. What mattered was that they had found her and she was going to be ok.

He walked away from the den slowly, deep in thought.

* * *

"Right you know most about my life story, so what about yours?" Misto was trying to make conversation as they walked through the passages.

"There isn't much to say. I'm hoping Mungojerrie will be able to tell it to me though." Romani finished and the pair continued in silence for a couple of turns.

"It's funny though", Romani continued. "All this time, I wished I had a father and now I know who he is, I don't think I want him any more."

Misto nodded. "At least you're father doesn't want to kill you!"

Romani laughed. She felt so relaxed around Misto, it was nice to have someone around her own age who she could just be herself with.

"How far no…" Romani began to ask before Misto clamped a paw over her mouth and pushed her into the shadows, just in time to see two huge toms march past.

Romani breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks" She said as he pulled her back to her feet.

"No problem!" he grinned "on we go!"

They didn't meet any more problems until they reached the cell where Mungojerrie was being held.

"How are we going to get past them?" Romani whispered.

Misto smiled smugly "Wait and see"

Romani watched in amazement as Misto shot two lightning shots at the guards.

"Enough to knock them out, but not kill them" Misto explained.

"WOW! but how are we going to get through the door?"

With that, Misto pulled out a paperclip and began fiddling about in the lock. Before long he heard the satisfying click as the door was unlocked.

Misto smiled in triumph. "Here you go!"

He was nearly knocked off his feet when Romani threw her arms around him.

"Thankyou so much, Misto" Romani pecked him quickly on the cheek and watched as he blushed a dark shade of scarlet which was obvious against his white face.

"It.. was no problem" Misto mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Well it means a lot." Romani turned to enter the room. "Wish me luck!"

Misto wished her all the luck in the world as he watched her open the door.

* * *

**Awww moment! don't you just love them?**


	12. Visiting Mungojerrie

****

I really can't do Mungojerrie's accent and I myself find it harder to read so I've just left it normal. Sorry to those who like it but I really fail when it comes to writing in accents.

* * *

The door squeaked as Romani pushed it open. Although the noise was only quiet, Mungojerrie jerked up. His time locked up had made him skittish and jumpy.

"Mungojerrie?" Romani didn't know how to address him. Should she call him dad?

The heap in the corner shuffled over to the center of the room where a small window, high on the cell wall let in a slither of light. Romani gasped. He had grown much thinner and his tabby coat was covered in dark bruises and cuts. Had he looked like this before?

Concern took over and she rushed to his side. To her surprise he slid away when she approached him.

"No Romani, you probably don't want anything to do with me, not after what I've done. I sold you and because of me your mother was killed. I don't disserve your sympathy."

"Please, there's so much I don't understand! Even Misto knows more then I do and I'm your daughter!" Romani found the wish to know more had grown much stronger.

"Ok," The agony in his voice subsided "I suppose you need to know and since you've risked your life to get here, I can't disappoint you. Where do you want me to start?"

She thought for a while. Did she even know? Finally she decided.

"Just tell me why I'm here." She said and waited for him to begin.

"The best place to begin is where I met your mother, so I'll start there.

You may not know this but for a short time, I worked for Macavity. In that time, I found myself in love with his favourite queen, your mother. After a while, I earned my freedom, I had no reason to stay and Macavity allowed me to leave. My only regret was leaving the only queen I ever loved behind but I had to think of 'Teazer, my sister. If I had stayed, he never would have let us go and 'Teazer would end up with the same fate of all his other queens.

After a while, I found I couldn't live without your mother and went back to Macavity, begging him to release her"

* * *

(From Macavity's POV)

_The sniveling tabby had returned. I didn't think he was strong enough to stay away for long, he loved her to much! His Beloved queen was currently sat at my feet, willing to do whatever I bid her. Mungojerrie shuffle towards me and started to speak._

"_I know what you've come for, you worthless brute! But you can't have her! You left with 'Teazer and that's all the freedom you can have. I can't afford to be gracious to everyone!"_

"_Gracious!" The stupid tom muttered under his breath. "Please Macavity, you can have anything you want!"_

_I motioned for the toms and queens to leave us and walked towards Mungojerrie. My mind was working now, he was standing on dangerous ground. Macavity knows what he wants and with the fatal words Mungojerrie had just spoken, Macavity could choose anything he wanted. Not many people were stupid enough to offer Me anything I wanted so I decided to make the most of it._

"_I want you to promise me, Mungo"_

"_Yes! I promise just let her go!" The tabby seemed eager to surrender everything for just one queen. This was just too easy!_

_I didn't get this offer often so I thought carefully. I could ask him to trick the Jellicles he had now become friends with but, did I really want him carrying out my revenge? No. Revenge is much more sweet when you do it yourself. _

_What about taking something from him? He had a very large collection of treasures that he and his sister had collected over the years. No, that was still too small. _

_I needed something that would hurt Mungojerrie and work to my advantage. Then it came to me..._

"_I want your kittens." Why did it have to sound so fairytale-evilish? I am not fairytale evil, I'm reality evil! "Any kittens you and your new mate have, you must bring to me"_

_I waited for the shock to sink in but it didn't. He seemed frozen, unable to believe what he had just done. With a click of my fingers he as snatched up and tossed outside of my den, along with my favourite queen. Needless to say, I was not happy._

* * *

"So, you see" Mungojerrie continued with his story, "I didn't mean to sell you, he tricked me, made me promise what he wanted before he told me. At the time I was hysterical, I couldn't think of anything but freeing your mother." He obviously wasn't one for being sentimental about these things.

"So what happened next? How come you ended up here?" Romani was eager to learn more.

"When you were born, Macavity came for you. Luckily, you were out with your mother. Macavity warned me then that he would be back and if he could not find her someone could get hurt. Up until this time, I hadn't told anything to your mother but, after Macavity's visit, I decided she had to know. That night I told her, and that night she threw me out. It was the most painful experience I have ever had to go through, even more so then this." He gestured to the cuts that covered his body.

"Your mother left with you and hid and I went back to the junkyard. I never stopped worrying and spent most of my time watching your new den, making sure you were safe.

It was fine until Macavity went back to collect you. When he went back to the den and he couldn't find you he was furious.

He came back to the junkyard and kidnapped me. He tried to make me tell him where you were but I Wouldn't, no, couldn't tell him. I had betrayed you enough already. A couple of weeks later, he found you. I don't know how, but he found you. I'm still paying for my disobedience, Macavity tried many things to get me to talk. Starvation, Dehydration, sleep deprivation and now violence is my punishment for not responding when my life or my kittens was on the line. He would never understand the love of a father. His own son was the one helping me throuh his torture, feeding me and knocking out the guards that were guarding me so I could sleep.

I hope you will somehow find it in your heart to forgive me, but I understand if you can't.

What I did was unforgivable and even if you forgive me, I will never be able to forgive myself."

Romani found herself hugging Mungojerrie. She had accepted she had no father for too long and her heart had nearly been broken with Macavity's news. This story had made things clearer and, though she knew she would never truly be able to forgive him, she was happy that she now knew the truth and when it came down to it, he was still her father and she still loved him.

"But what about Calli?" She asked

"Calli?" Mungojerrie didn't seem to know who she was.

"My sister, Callisto. Won't Macavity want her too?"

"You have a sister?" Mungojerrie looked more shocked then he should of done to find out he had another daughter.

"That's what she was trying to tell me on that day! That she was pregnant!"

"You didn't know?"

"No, she must have been pregnant with her just before I left, which means Macavity doesn't know either."

Mungojerrie hugged Romani harder, thrilled that he had another Kitten.

"He mustn't know" Romani whispered to her father and, pulling back he looked her in the eyes, his eyes, and nodded.

"Well isn't this a touching scene?"

Romani felt her blood run cold at the sound of that voice. Mungojerrie began trembling and broke from the moment, running to the corner.

Macavity grabbed Romani and despite her struggled, pulled her outside the cell.

"I'll deal with you later" he said to Mungojerrie slamming the door and turning to Romani.

"As for you, I'll teach you to disobey my orders!"

Romani could hear the blood pulsing in her ears. She felt sick with fear.

_'By the everlasting cat, he's really going to kill me.'_Romani thought this was the end.

He dropped her to the floor and she curled up tight, waiting for his first blow.

"I'll teach you to disobey me!" He repeated, raising his paw. Romani let out a small whimper and hugged her knees closer.

* * *

** Proof read it now! I think it's much better and a bit longer actually...**


	13. Can you help me?

**First of all I would like to say how sorry ****I am for not updating. I've had lots of homework and things to do so I've just not been able to get on fanfic as much as I wanted to.**

* * *

Plato was still deep in thought when he walked straight into Tugger.

"Hey! Watch it mate! Keep your eyes in front of you" Plato broke from his daydream and found Tugger standing in front of him, tapping his foot. Plato mumbled an apology and began to rush off but Tugger grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you rushing off to? There's no need to rush, you're a Jellicle!" Tugger smiled his huge smile and released Plato, who, ignoring what Tugger had just said sped away. As he ran he heard Tugger call after him.

"Tori's been looking for you, she didn't look happy"

Tori! Had he been ignoring her? He couldn't be sure, he had been so worried about Callisto. Plato stopped in his tracks. He shouldn't be so worried about Callisto. Surely his mate should come before a kitten he had met a few hours ago? What was wrong with him?

Without realising it, his paws had taken him to the entrance of Coricopat and Tantomile's den. Taking a deep breath he entered. If anyone would know what was wrong with him, they would.

They were often called the freaks of the tribe, silent and mystical. Since Plato knew what he had been experiencing wasn't natural, he had figured they were the best cats to talk to.

Peeping his head round the door, he saw the two cats sat together, talking. Hesitantly, he approached them.

"Umm.. I was wondering if you could help me…"

His voice startled them and Coricopat leapt out his seat at an unnaturally quick speed. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Plato but he was still tense. Tantomile was the more easygoing of the two and rested her paw on her brothers' shoulder to calm him.

"Relax, Cori, he has something he wants to ask you."

That really freaked Plato out, how she always seemed to know what you wanted, as if she could read your mind.

Capricopat gestured for Plato to sit down on a cushion facing him and waited, his eyes glowing with anticipation.

Plato perched carefully and began, for some reason he felt he could trust them with something he couldn't trust his own mate with. No offence to Victoria but she was what the humans called "blonde" and wasn't the brightest button in the box.

"You see over the past week I kept having this reoccurring dream" Capricopat remained silent and nodded his head, waving his paw to tell Plato to continue.

"I'm walking through a dark alleyway. Behind me there is a warehouse and to my right a large green bin. I walk over to the bin and next to it is a small cardboard box. I look inside it and there is a small kitten in it."

"Callisto" Tantomile cut in, sitting down beside Plato.

"You've been dreaming about finding Callisto and now it's come true."

Plato nodded, "I was wondering if there was something wrong with me. I've been ignoring Tori and spending my time watching Calli instead. She's no relation to me and Tori's my mate! I should want to be with her but I can't seem to stay away from Calli." Plato rested his head in his paws. He didn't know what to do. It had all been fine until the dreams had started. He had lost so many nights sleep over them and when he finally decided to go and investigate it, it had almost been to late. Callisto could have died if he had waited any longer.

Why did that thought scare him so much? He knew nothing about her yet her death seemed terrifying.

Tantomile wrapped her arm round the toms shaking body.

"What you have been experiencing seems very similar to the connection Capricopat has with me. If I should ever be in trouble or pain, Capri would sense it in some way, through dreams or actually feeling the same thing. I've never known it happen to complete strangers before but I suppose anything's possible."

Plato turned to face her.

"What can I do about it?"

Tantomile sighed "There is nothing you can do about it. You and Callisto will always have a special connection, you can sense whenever she is in trouble and her gift will reveal itself shortly, I'm sure. As for Tori, the relationships between two cats with your kind of powers are hard to deal with. You notice how I and Capricopat cannot be separated. The main cause of this is the pain it can cause both cats if they are too far away. It is just easier to stay with him. You have two choices. You must decide how well you and Callisto cope together and how much you love Tori. If you truly love her, you will be able to tie the bond with Calli another way, but you must decide yourself how strong you are."

Plato nodded solemnly. As he left, he turned to Tantomile,

"You said that Capricopat has the same power as me, but you never told me what your power was."

Tantomile smiled radiantly, "You already know" She closed the door to her den and Plato was left mulling over what she had said.

Staring out across the junkyard, he spotted Victoria coming over to him. She didn't look very pleased.

"Plato! Have you been avoiding me? You seem to spend all your time in Jenny's den with that kitten you found and now you've been in those freaks den! Why do you care so much about her anyway? She's probably just a smelly little street kitten who was trying to take advantage of you; she doesn't deserve your sympathy!" She was about to go on with her jealous rant but a sharp slap stopped her. A small drop of blood fell on her perfect coat where Plato's' claw had caught her skin.

"Don't you DARE talk about her like that!" Plato screamed, fuming.

Victoria looked up at him, tears forming in her forget-me-not eyes, the fight gone in an instant.

"It's ok Plato, I understand, I know when I'm not wanted. You obviously love Callisto. And.. and…" Victoria's voice was shaking and before she had chance to finish the tears began to fall. Plato watched as the love of his life ran away from him.

What had he done? He had never raised his voice to her before, let alone harmed her in any way. What had come over him? It was only natural that she would not like him to be spending so much time with Callisto. He wouldn't like it if she spent too much time with another tom. He should never have acted in that way.

Plato was distraught, how was he ever going to cope with his new power if this was how he reacted to his mate? Turning to see Jenny leave her den to go hunting, Plato knew what he had to do.


	14. How dare you!

**OK, so this isn't a very pleasant chapter but I think it's needed.**

* * *

Macavity's paw swooped down, claws extended and ripped into Romani's side. She screamed as a searing pain rushed through her entire body, taking her breath away. Clutching her side, she rolled onto the floor, desperately trying to stop the blood that was flowing from the open wound. With all her strength, she begged for Macavity to stop, the pain going through her side was unbearable. Romani turned to look at her tormentor, her eyes pleading. Her pleading eyes filled with horror as he lifted himself up to strike again.

She was really going to die wasn't she? This heartless cat was willing to kill a helpless kitten for disobeying one order. Romani screwed her eyes tight; hopefully she would die quickly but with what she had seen of Macavity, that wasn't likely. There was so much she had wanted to do. Have kittens, see Mungojerrie and Calli again, see the world and now she would never be able to do any of it. She didn't want to die!

She had been holding in the tears to try to show Macavity she wasn't scared of him but right now it didn't matter. He was going to kill her and that was the end of it. Her breathing was becoming more difficult and she heard, rather then saw Macavity's second blow. It hit her across her arm, leaving three deep cuts where his claws had dug in.

Macavity was about to hit her again when a blur of black fur flew at him. Misto had knocked Macavity off his feet and began clawing viciously at the ginger tom.

Macavity knocked Misto back, throwing him against a wall.

"I should have known you would have been involved Mistofelees! I guess you really live up to your name when you fight!"

Misto Hissed and threw a small lightening bolt across the hall at Macavity. The tall cat merely laughed, throwing a much more powerful one back. Misto rolled out of the way and threw himself back at Macavity, clawing with all his might. Romani couldn't tell what was happening, her vision was beginning to blur and her head was spinning.

She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. When it did clear, it revealed Macavity standing over a motionless Misto. Romani cried out as Macavity shot a lightening bolt straight at Misto's head.

Macavity gripped Romani's throat and held her high off the ground. She couldn't breath and as much as she ripped at Macavity's paw he would not let go. Her lungs were starved of air and she was just about to give up when Macavity tossed her to the ground. Her right leg landed in an unnatural position and Romani heard a snap as she landed.

Her body was on fire. She was in so much pain she didn't think it was possible for one cat. She lay slumped against the wall and as Macavity came towards her for the last time she forgot to breathe.

Carefully, Macavity lifted his claw and delicately carved a small sign into Romani's neck. Romani was so scared she didn't feel the additional pain. Seeing his work was done, Macavity left the hall, unaffected by the devastation he had just caused.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Romani had the bravery to move. Trembling, she crawled, dragging her broken leg behind her, to Misto. He was lying, unmoving, his fur covered by his own blood and the blood of his father. Romani Listened to his heart, fearing the worst.

The worst had happened.

No matter how hard Romani searched, she could find no sign that Misto was alive. She clutched his paw tightly, wishing with all her strength there was a way to bring him back.

"Misto, please don't leave me." She whispered half to herself. Brushing the matted fur away from his face, she kissed his now almost cold lips.

"MISTO!" She was screaming now, the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt, knowing that Misto was gone.

"Don't die Misto, Please! I need you!" Romani sobbed, her heart ripping right down the centre. She lay down next to him, holding her head close to his chest.

"I love you"

* * *

Romani almost jumped out of her skin. She could hear a heartbeat! It was very quiet and weak but to Romani it was the loudest noise in the world. She leapt to her feet, forgetting about her broken leg and fell straight back down again.

Being more careful this time, she knelt up. Wrapping Misto's paw around her shoulder, she began to crawl back to her room. She needed to get help! She had barely made it down the first corridor when she saw a small tabby queen walking towards them.

At first the queen screamed and with the amount of blood all over her and Misto, Romani wasn't surprised. The queen ran off, calling for help the whole time. Soon Griddlebone, Octavia and several other queens reached them and lifted Misto. As the queens carried him away, Romani realised why Misto had lost so much blood.

The end of his tail was gone, Macavity had ripped it off.

Romani tried to keep going. She needed to see Misto was ok; she'd already lost him once! Unfortunately, her body thought otherwise and, as Romani's vision clouded, all sense of her surroundings disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you like my explanation for why Misto's tail is so short, even if it is a bit grim. I promise the next chapter will be a bit more cheerful!**


	15. Make the right choices

Plato entered the den quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping Callisto. He knew he had to talk to her but it didn't seem right to wake her. Seating himself on a chair by Callisto, he watched her silently. At first she slept quietly, her breathing heavy and regular but as time went on, she began to get restless, panting and turning. She began to call out in her sleep. Names, places, random words, none of it made any sense.

Unsure of what to do Plato reached out towards her, stroking her forehead gently. She was boiling hot and feverish but she seemed to calm at Plato's touch. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at him.

"Oh, hello" Her voice was soft, still sleepy. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with her paws and stretching.

"How are you feeling?" Plato thought this was probably the best question to ask.

"Much better!" A huge smile spread across her face, illuminating her emerald eyes. Plato found himself smiling back at her. "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Jenny had just finished hunting. It had been quite successful and there would be plenty for breakfast. She was just about to enter her den when she heard voices and laughing. Creeping further in, she looked to see Callisto and Plato talking quietly. They looked so happy and Callisto seemed so much better that she decided to let them talk and go and visit Jelly.

* * *

Plato and Callisto had talked about nothing in particular for a while but Plato knew there were some things that had to be asked and understood.

"Callisto…" he began. "You were dreaming about something before and you kept calling out. Please tell me, who is Romani?"

Callisto looked down at her paws. "She's my sister. When we ran, she disappeared and I don't know where she's gone"

"What were you running from?" Plato found his concern for the kitten growing.

"I don't know, Romani never told me. She just said we were running from 'him'. We had been running all day and I hurt my paw and she told me to go to sleep so I did and when I woke up she was gone!" Plato wrapped his arm round the weeping kitten.

"And you waited for her but she didn't come and find you?" Callisto nodded, her head resting on his shoulder. Plato realised then how hard it would be to stay away from her. It was as though he felt he would die if she went far away from him. He knew he would have to find a way to deal with it. She was only a kitten and he already had a mate who he loved and would never leave.

"I need to find her." Callisto said softly, her breath tickling Plato's neck. Pulling away, Plato looked deep into her eyes, knowing he would do anything for her.

"I'll find her, I promise, just tell me where to start"

Callisto sighed. "I don't know where. Last time I saw her she was down the alley where you found me."

Plato nodded but felt he had to ask something. It had been bothering him ever since he had first seen Callisto in his dream.

"Calli, who are your parents?"

Callisto thought before answering. "I don't know my father, and my mother was killed by the cat that was chasing us. Why?"

"No reason, you just really remind me of someone I know."

"Oh, ok" She shivered as a breeze blew through the door and Jenny entered. Seeing Plato so close to Calli, she gave him a reproachful stare.

Plato stood up to leave and began to make his way across the room. Catching his foot on something, he tripped catching his arm on a spring poking out of an old mattress.

He cursed, nursing his bleeding arm. Instinctively, Callisto held out her paw to inspect the damage. Taking his arm in her paws, she began to wipe the blood away gently.

"Hey Callisto, thanks It feels much better. What did you do?"

Plato looked down at Callisto, who was staring at her hands in alarm. Plato followed her gaze to where the scratch should had been and found it gone.

Callisto stared at her hands in disbelief. "Did I do that?" She asked, looking from Plato to Jenny who was staring at her opened mouthed.

"I think so" Plato replied smiling. Carefully, he ran his claw over his healed arm, digging deeper suddenly. The cut wasn't deep and Callisto reached out her paw tentatively, placing it over Plato's arm.

Pulling back, she smiled to see the gash had completely vanished without a trace. Plato beamed back at her. Her power had reveal itself and it was truly amazing.

"Calli, I think I need to explain something. Jenny, please will you give us a moment?"

Jenny nodded and left the room swiftly.

"Right Calli, You and I have a… a kind of connection. I don't know why but we do. A few days before I found you down that alleyway, I had been dreaming about you. I knew exactly where to find you and what you would look like, even before I'd seen you. I've spoken to a few cats about this and they told me that you would also have a kind of power, that'd work only for me. That, I think is why you were able to heal me just then."

"Will it work on other cats?" Callisto asked

"I don't know, I only know when you're in trouble and you're the only one I dream about so you might only be able to heal me."

Callisto nodded.

"That's also why you feel so close to me. I know I could never afford to loose you in any way, it would probably kill me."

It dawned on Callisto then just how much she liked Plato. She felt she could trust him with anything and would willingly do anything for him. She wound her arms around him and he hugged her close. All too quickly he pulled away.

"Callisto, we can't do this. I have a mate and I love her dearly."

Callisto nodded sadly and sat back on her heels.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Plato lifted Callisto's face up to his.

"Don't be. We'll find it hard, but we'll get through it right?" Again Callisto nodded, not meeting his eyes. He hastily pressed his lips to hers and ran out of the den. Callisto watched him, a single tear trickling down her cheek. If Plato would be happy with his mate, she would be happy for him.

* * *

Plato hurried out of Jenny's den, feeling the tugging on his heart as the distance between them grew.

Jenny was waiting for him outside. He waited for her to lecture him about faithfulness, wanting it to be quick so he could start the search for Romani and at least do something right for Callisto, he had hurt her enough already.

What Jenny said surprised him. He was used to her taking five words to say what would take most cats two words to say. Instead she said simply:

"Make the right choices"

Plato nodded and walked over to where the queens, including Victoria, were sat talking.

'_Here goes' _he thought, wiping the tear that had formed from his departure from Calli and headed over to fix things with his mate.

* * *

**Awww! Please tell me how you want it to be paired in the end because I really can't decide!**


	16. healing

Romani was running. Running as fast as her injured self would let her. He was after her she was sure of it. Her mind was full of people's voices. Her mother, telling her to not let Macavity catch them, her sister crying out when Romani held her paw too tight, Macavity saying that she belonged to him, Mungojerrie's explanation. All going round in her mind. All memories.

She twisted and turned as she skirted along the passages, diving round corners. Suddenly one voice in her mind rose above the others. It was the voice of her nightmares.

"Don't run Romani. I'll only catch you"

Terrified, Romani ran faster, trying to escape the voice. She could hear him getting closer, the voice growing louder.

All of a sudden Macavity was upon her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her and calling her name. Romani fought back, kicking and screaming, trying to escape his grasp.

"Romani! Romani!" Macavity's voice changed and Romani tore open her eyes to reveal a concerned Griddlebone. She had her by the shoulders.

"Oh, thank the everlasting cat you're awake! You've been dreaming again. If you move about too much you'll reopen your wound. Are you alright?"

Romani nodded, half expecting Macavity to burst round the corner.

Griddlebone didn't seem satisfied with that answer but let it go. "I'll be right here if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok, thank you" Romani was surprised at the Queens sudden show of affection.

"How's Misto?"

Griddlebone's expression turned grave.

"He's still not woken up. He seems to be healing fast but he's completely out of it."

"Can I see him?"

Griddlebone looked Romani up and down. "If you think you feel up to it"

Romani didn't need to think. "I am." She began to stand up, leaning on Griddlebone for support. Carefully they made their way across to Griddlebone's room where Misto was lying on her bed.

He was much cleaner and all of his wounds had been treated and dressed. Romani sat down next to the bed and looked sadly down at Misto. He had been in that same state since he had been rescued two days ago. Romani herself had been in and out of consciousness but had mostly recovered, save for the broken leg.

"Octavia wanted to see me so I'm going to go now. Do you mind being left?"

Romani shook her head. It would be nice to just think alone for a while. Griddlebone turned as she left the room.

"Call me as soon as he wakes up." She paused for a second then added, "If he wakes up."

Left alone with Misto Romani moved to sit on the bed. She wished there was something... anything she could do to help him.

"Oh Misto, if only I hadn't gone to see Mungojerrie! It's my entire fault." She buried her head in her paws, tears of regret filling her eyes. They rolled down her face dripping onto Misto's face and paws.

Romani jerked back as she felt a weak paw stroke her face, wiping away the tears.

"Shhh, I don't like it when you cry." Misto smiled weakly at Romani's gobsmacked face. Her eyes were refilling with tears of joy and it took all her strength to stop her from throwing herself at him in sheer joy. She opened her mouth to call for Griddlebone but Misto shook his head.

"She'll only fuss and fret. It's better to let her distract herself for a short time."

Romani closed her open mouth and stared blankly at her paws. There was so much she wanted to say to Misto but she didn't know how. After an awkward silence that seemed to drag on forever, she finally plucked up the courage.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Misto. If I could turn back time and make those decisions again I would do so. Macavity could have killed you and I was the cause of it." Romani's sentences were short and jittery and Misto sat himself up so he was facing her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough… I…" Romani was about to continue with her nervous speech when Misto took hold of both of her paws.

"I really don't care about thanks. The only thing that matters is that you're alive."

Romani wouldn't look him in the eye. "I still don't know how to thank you"

"I can think of a good way to start" Romani looked up to see what he meant and found her lips touching his. She returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his waist.

He broke from the kiss, holding Romani close.

"I love you, Romani and no evil mind controlling cat will ever take you away from me" Romani smiled through the tears of relief.

"I love you too"

* * *

Griddlebone hurried into her room. Something wasn't right. Entering the room, her suspicions were confirmed. Misto was sitting up, Romani's head resting on his lap. She was fast asleep and he was stroking her head tenderly. He glanced up when she entered, smiling broadly. She smiled back but found she could not feel completely happy at her sons recovery.

"Misto, I have something to tell you."

Misto moved, disturbing Romani who sat up delicately, rubbing her eyes.

"In private please."

Romani turned to get off the bed and Griddlebone made to help her.

"No, it's ok. Misto fixed it" Romani smiled pleasantly and left the room happily.

When she had gone Griddlebone gave her son a stern look. Misto merely shrugged.

"I hated to see her in pain"

"You know how much healing takes out of you. You should save your energy!"

Again Misto shrugged. What did it matter if it made Romani feel better?

"Anyway... what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh... It's regarding Octavia…"


	17. Wait for the dawn

Plato woke up screaming. He was lying in bed with Tori by his side. She had been woken by his outburst and took his paw gently.

"It's ok, it was only a dream. It's all fine now"

Plato's eyes widened. That was just it. It wasn't only a dream; it was a dream about Callisto and a dream about Callisto meant it wasn't all fine now.

He pushed Victoria away, rushing up and making his way to the door.

"It was Callisto wasn't it?" Victoria began crying. "You've been dreaming about her again. I don't see why just because you have this 'special connection' you always have to come at her beck and call!" Her fists clenched tight and her sorrows turned to anger.

"That good for nothing kitten is tearing us apart. I hate her!"

It was a mistake telling her about the dreams, Plato knew now.

He made to leave but Victoria hadn't finished.

"You have to choose Plato. It's her or me. If you leave now, don't expect to be welcomed back." The venom in Victoria's voice shocked Plato. Was she really that jealous of Callisto?

Plato felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew he didn't have much time.

As he ran he heard Victoria's screaming and crying. As much as it hurt him, the ever growing pain and fear in his heart hurt him more.

"Please don't let it be too late!"

* * *

Callisto stood in front of the lake, staring at the moon. She had never thought anything could hurt as much as loosing Romani and her mother but she was wrong. The pain she was feeling just being this distance away from him was almost killing her.

She watched as a duck flew and landed gracefully on the lake, sending ripples out to the edges of the lake.

She sighed; finally she had a chance to end the suffering that had fallen on her. As strange as it might be, she felt a sense of peace, knowing that it would all be over soon and the pain would stop. She thought drowning would be the best way to go; it seemed the least painful although Callisto thought she could cope with anything after Plato leaving her. The pain wasn't just emotional, it was physical too and Callisto didn't understand how Plato managed. He had said they would cope and he might have but she hadn't and she just wanted to be finished with it.

Suddenly she felt the pain on her heart release. Feeling the relief flood through her, Callisto knew she had no time to waste. She began to wade into the lake, the water tickling her ankles. It was lukewarm and inviting and Callisto enjoyed the feeling of the pebbles moving beneath her feet. She waded deeper, prepared herself and…

"CALLISTO!" Turning, Callisto saw Plato tearing down the beach towards her.

Callisto smiled. "Curse you dreams" she said quietly.

* * *

_(Plato's POV)_

She'd stopped. I'd saved her, at least for now. She smiled and relief flooded through me; she wouldn't do anything stupid, at least not tonight.

At least that's what I thought. Before my eyes her tabby figure fell beneath the surface, arms flailing. I ran, panic gripping me. The water hit me like a thousand daggers, piercing me with their ice cold fingers. My mind was numb with fear, one thought only filling it.

SAVE HER.

I splashed round in the lake, franticly searching for her. I called her name, forgetting I was under the water and gained a mouthful of dirty water. Coughing and spluttering, I rose to the surface, gasping for air. I dived straight down again, finding Callisto and pulling her to the surface.

Fighting for air, I half carried; half dragged her back to the shore. She was shaking and it wasn't just from the cold. The worry gone, anger took over.

"What were you doing? I was coming to get you, to save you but you still decide to go under. How…"

"Someone pulled me under" Callisto spoke so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Oh" That silenced me. "Well I'm just glad you're ok. What ever possessed you to want to commit suicide in the first place?"

Callisto hung her head. "I love you Plato and every second I had away from you hurt. I couldn't stand it any longer; I just wanted it to end."

"Well you're not going to have that problem any more. Tori told me never to come back so I guess there's not point trying to fight the connection anymore."

Callisto looked at me in horror. "I'm so sorry, I'll go back and tell her that it was all my fault and I was doing something silly and…" She rose to her feet but I pulled her down again.

"There's no point. Besides, she'd probably kill you" Callisto Giggled and shivered again. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close.

Together, we sat and looked at the moon in silence, waiting for the dawn.


	18. Betrayed

Misto stared at his mother. What she had to tell him didn't seem to be good.

"She told him."

"What?" Misto was confused. Told who what?

Then it hit him.

"Octavia told Macavity we were going to see Mungojerrie."

Griddlebone nodded sadly. "She left just after you had gone. That's why he found you so quickly"

Misto was fuming. All this pain Macavity had inflicted on him and Romani was her fault! He could perhaps expect her to have something against him but why do that to Romani? He stamped about the room.

"I'm going to KILL HER!!!!" He started to rush out the door but Griddlebone held him back. Tears of frustration fell and in defeat he sank down to the floor.

"Don't be too hard on her Misto. I think you need to know why Octavia told him. For a long time, Romani's mother and Octavia were best friends. It was known to everyone how much Mungojerrie liked a certain queen and how much she liked him back. It was no surprise when she left with him, leaving Octavia. Now Octavia also likes a tom that works for Macavity and it is known that he likes her back. However, because of where he stands with Macavity, there is no chance of him being granted his freedom.

I think the main reason is that Octavia wanted to get at Mungojerrie and because Romani looks so much like her mother, she wanted to get at you. She was jealous of your freedom and of the fact you were trying to take away the one thing that reminded her of her best friend."

Misto had calmed down now and was breathing steadily.

"So Octavia went to see Macavity because of jealousy?"

"Yes, she was angry and hurt and she'd done it before she had chance to think clearly. When she realised what she'd done, she confessed immediately and that's when we came to find you. I sent one queen ahead to search and then we brought you back here"

Octavia entered, nervously looking around the room.

"I'm so sorry Misto. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you but…"

"No, you won't" Misto butted in.

"But" Octavia continued, "I promise I will try. I will never be able to forgive myself for what happened to you and Romani"

Misto stared at Octavia, hatred bubbling out of him. Griddlebone walked over and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. His heart calmed straight away.

Suddenly he thought of something.

"How many days is it since Macavity's attack?" Griddlebone looked puzzled.

"Two days, why?"

"Because Macavity told him he would deal with him later and he always executes three days after his threats. He explained it to me. It gives the victim hope that he might still live. You've got to get Mungojerrie out of here!"

Griddlebone nodded and called to the two toms outside her room to fetch the queens.

With them all in there she assigned them jobs in the escape plan. They had done it many times before so this was nothing new. They had their boundaries though and they would only break cats out if their lives were at risk.

"We can't risk Macavity getting too suspicious" Griddlebone had explained.

His worries gone, Misto relaxed.

Until he heard Romani scream.

"Oh no" Griddlebone rushed out of the room, closely followed by Misto.

They entered her room terrified of what they were about to see.

Romani was knelt on the ground clutching her neck.

"Griddlebone, what's happening?" her eyes were filled with fear and pain.

Griddlebone knelt next to her, slowly removing Romani's trembling paws to see what she was clutching. She gasped in alarm.

"By the everlasting cat. What has he done?"

* * *

**Very short chapter but I really wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger =D**


	19. Let him grieve

Waking up with Callisto beside him, Plato remembered the nights events. He was stiff from sleeping on the ground but didn't let his discomfort distract him. There was something he needed to do today and he would need all his focus to make it happen. He gently carried the sleeping Callisto back to the junkyard and laid her on her bed in Jennyanydots' house.

He walked across the junkyard, heading towards Munkustrap and Demeters' den. He was about to knock when he heard a queen scream. Quickly he followed his ears and found Rumpleteazer standing over a pile of what seemed to be grime and filth.

Slowly the pile moved, revealing itself to be Mungojerrie.

"Mungo! What did he do to you?" Rumpleteazer looked to Plato for help and watched as he lifted Mungojerrie and carried him back to the junkyard.

All the way there Rumpleteazer was screaming for help and soon the whole tribe was out, wanting to help the wounded tom. Plato left them to it; he had much more important things to think about such as how on earth he was going to find Romani.

* * *

"It's his sign isn't it? He's carved it into her neck!" Misto was panicking. He had never seen Romani in so much pain before and he was petrified.

"Help her! By the everlasting cat, please help her!" Misto was screaming at Griddlebone.

Griddlebone was as scared as he was but she seemed to know what to do.

"I can't do anything but maybe you can. This sign was put here by magic so maybe it can be taken away by magic. It's up to you; you know what Macavity's sign can do"

Misto nodded solemnly.

Macavity's sign could do a number of things, depending on what Macavity himself wished it to. It could kill the victim, control them or as it seemed to be doing to Romani, torture them. Macavity had complete control over it so could use it whenever he wanted to.

Misto stepped towards Romani who was lying on the floor screaming for it to stop. Misto knew what he was about to do would help but he was scared.

Griddlebone firmly sat Romani up, moving her paws from her neck and holding them tight. Misto advanced the magic pumping through his veins and sparking from his fingertips. He leant towards Romani and began to work at the sign. Romani screamed and he drew back almost straight away.

"I can't do it; I'm hurting her too much!"

"His sign is hurting her much more so please, Misto try!"

Misto saw the desperation in his mother's eyes and tried again, this time ignoring Romani's complaining yells. Soon she was quiet and Misto finished, the tears completely blocking his vision.

Griddlebone hugged her son close. "Well done" She whispered quietly and she sat still while her child wept onto her shoulder.

Octavia returned, telling Griddlebone that the escape had been successful and Mungojerrie was free. Griddlebone thanked her and signalled for her to leave.

* * *

Plato was sat on the old car boot when Poncival, living up to his name, bounded up to him.

"Mungojerrie wants to see you and he says you need to bring Callisto" Pouncival leapt off, taking his comical grin with him.

Getting up he fetched Callisto and went to see Mungojerrie.

Plato entered the den, Callisto following and sat down where the sick cat gestured. Mungojerrie smiled weakly at them both and began to speak.

"I believe you are lookin' for my daughter, Plato. Well I can tell you now, she is being held captive by Macavity."

Callisto looked puzzled. "No, I think you must be mistaken, we're looking for my sister, Romani"

Mungojerrie laughed at her confusion. "No, as I said, you are looking for my daughter, Romani. Who is, yes, also your sister."

Callisto stared at him for a while then gasped.

"Yes, I am your father, Callisto." Mungojerrie was grinning widely, his cheeky sparkle back.

It took Plato a while to take everything in. "So, Romani's being held Prisoner by Macavity?"

"Yes, and I don't know how long it will be before he gets bored with her. She's already defied him once and he nearly killed her. I don't want her getting hurt"

Munkustrap, who had been standing near the door listening, nodded.

"I think it's time we took action against Macavity and rescued your daughter, Mungojerrie. There will be a tribe meeting in an hour to discus our plan of action. Right now, I think we should leave father and daughter to catch up."

There was a murmur of agreement and Callisto and Mungojerrie were left alone.

They talked for a long time, Callisto telling him about her life without him and her time with the Jellicles and Mungojerrie telling her about his deal with Macavity and his life.

Their conversation went on well into the night and outside, the meeting was in full bloom.

"We will attack tonight" Munkustraps' voice rang loud and clear and soon the whole tribe, save for the kittens, Mungojerrie and the older cats, were on their way to Macavity's lair.

* * *

Macavity met them outside; he had obviously been expecting them.

"Hmmm… I wondered how long it would be before Mungojerrie would go whining to you. I think that's a new record, barely two hours!"

Munkustrap hissed and with a click of his figures, Macavity summoned several tough looking toms.

Before long the battle was raging and Plato was let facing Macavity. He lashed out, knowing it was hopeless.

"Oh look at the brave little kitten!" Macavity mocked him as he pushed him to the ground. Macavity raised his paw to hit Plato but suddenly there was a flash of white and Victoria lay motionless on the floor.

Plato screamed, rushing over.

"Tori?" He shook Victoria and heard Munkustrap calling for retreat. He picked her up and carried her back to the junkyard, tears blinding him the whole way.

Finally reaching the junkyard, Plato lay Victoria down while Jenny bustled round her. Callisto came out to see what was happening and caught her breath when she saw Victoria.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She just jumped in front of me. Macavity tried to attack me but she took the blow instead."

Jenny looked down at the injured queen.

"There's nothing I can do Plato, I'm sorry." Jenny stepped back, looking wretchedly at Plato. "I'm so sorry"

Plato was distraught. "Please, Jenny! She… she can't die! You can't let her, Please Jenny; there must be something you can do!"

Jenny shook her head sadly. "Make her last moments happy."

Plato approached his mate quivering. He gripped her paw in his and tried to smile at her. She smiled feebly back, wincing as the slightest movement sent pain shooting through her body.

Plato broke down, tears flowing down his face.

"Don't cry love, I'll always be with you in your memories." She held his face in her hands and beckoned Callisto to come over.

"Look after him for me? I know you two will be happy together." She continued to smile as she placed Callisto's paw on Platos'.

Plato wrapped his arms around his dying mate. "Please don't leave me Tori!"

Her high pitched voice whistled down his ear.

"I've got to, Plato, it was my decision, throwing myself in the way but I don't regret it. I know your life with be worth living. I've hurt so many people, I don't deserve to live."

Her voice became weak, each word separated with a gasp.

"I… only… wish… I… could…have… seen… my… mother… again" With that, Victoria took a deep, gasping breath and her head fell limp in Plato's hands.

"Tori? TORI! NO, please no!" Plato's heart wrenching sobs could be heard throughout the junkyard. Callisto placed her paw on his shoulder as he cried. She had tried to remain strong but found the tears falling.

Sitting up, Plato closed Victoria's eyes and ran to his den. Callisto called after him but Jenny calmed her.

"Let him grieve"

* * *

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I put this chapter up in a rush...**


	20. The sooner, the better

_(two weeks later)_

* * *

"NO!" Plato slammed his fist down on the table.

"I'm sorry Plato, but you saw what happened to Victoria. I won't risk that same thing happening to anyone else. Macavity is obviously too strong and without Mistoffelees we have no magic to throw back at him. Until he returns from his owners, we cannot risk more lives. As far as we know, Romani is still alive and well so we are in no rush to save her."

Munkustrap had been arguing with Plato since he had arrived about an hour ago. It was two weeks since Victoria's death and Plato was ready to try to save Romani again.

"But we don't know how long it will be before Macavity kills her! Please Munkustrap, at least let me try!"

"No Plato! We are staying here until Mistoffelees returns and that's the end of it."

Plato hissed, irritated and marched out of the den, nursing his injured paw.

Callisto was waiting for him outside.

"I'm sorry Calli, he's still not budging" Callisto nodded quietly, inspecting his paw and healing it without a word.

"It's ok; we'll get her out of there, one way or another."

* * *

Romani slumped back to bed. She couldn't understand it, only a week ago she had been fine. Now she was constantly tired, eating like a horse and being sick every morning.

"Urgh!" she felt awful and rolled over when Griddlebone entered.

"Are you ok Romani?"

Romani sat herself up and turned to face Griddlebone, putting on a fake smile.

"I just feel a bit sick, that's all." She replied, lying back down again in exhaustion. Misto entered and looked awkwardly round before hugging Romani. She held on for longer then usual, seeming more regretful that it was over then she usually was.

"Misto I need to speak to Romani for a minute." Misto looked perplexed but obeyed and left. When he had gone, Romani looked worriedly at Griddlebone then stared at a blank spot on the wall.

"I think you and I both know that what you have isn't anything to do with being ill, is it?"

Romani shook her head, refusing to look Griddlebone in the eye. She hadn't thought it was possible but thinking back to a few weeks ago and considering she was now the right age…

"I don't know what to do. I'm too young, how would I ever look after them? I wanted all this to happen when I grow up, not now!" Romani felt Griddlebone put her arm around her.

"We all have to deal with these things in life, sometimes not when we'd want them." Griddlebone said it with such sadness, Romani looked up. She had never noticed before how young Griddlebone was, yet she had a son who was older then Romani herself.

"I had Misto and Tori myself when I was your age. There is just one important thing I have to know."

Romani stared down as she answered.

"Yes, Misto is the father."

"Does he know?"

Romani shook her head. "And when were you planning on telling him?"

Romani stayed silent. '_Never' _she thought quietly to herself.

"Well there's no time like the present!" Before Romani knew what was happening and could protest, Griddlebone had called Misto in.

"Romani has something to tell you."

Romani shuffled her feet nervously. "I… I… I'm… erm..."

Misto stepped forward, taking both her paws. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Romani nodded, crying again. "But how did you know?"

"I knew something was up when I couldn't heal you. At first I thought there was something wrong with me but with the symptoms, it all seemed to make sense. I didn't want to say anything in case but now…" But Misto couldn't finish. Romani had flung her arms around his neck and he held her close.

"You're not unhappy?" Romani whimpered in his ear.

"How could I be unhappy? The queen I love is going to have my kittens! There is only one thing that would make me happier."

Romani looked worried. "What?"

It was Misto's turn to be nervous now. "Romani… Please will you be my mate?"

Romani grinned from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Griddlebone smiled as she watched the young couple. It would be hard for them, especially since Romani was still one of Macavity's prisoners and, since the incident with Mungojerrie, was guarded wherever she went. If Macavity found out she was having his sons' kittens, she was as good as dead. Already a plan was formulating in her mind.

Misto was suddenly tense and Romani stepped back shocked.

"Misto, what's wrong?"

Griddlebone read his expression like a book.

"Macavity mustn't know about your pregnancy. If he does, you and your kitten are doomed. I have an idea though and it might work. I will tell Macavity that you have an illness, which is extremely contagious and so you have to be put in solitary confinement. This will keep you safe until the kit is born and then…"

"No." Misto's voice cut in. "I'm not having my kitten born here. We're going to get Romani out, to the Jellicles. I don't know how, but we could use the solitary confinement idea I suppose…"

Romani sighed. They were so concerned about getting her alone but she knew something they didn't.

"There's already been one attempt to free me. It failed so they're doubling the patrols around the hideout." Thinking they would need an explanation she continued. "The toms thought I was asleep but I wasn't and I heard them talking"

Misto was thoughtful for a second. "We'd need a distraction."

At this point Octavia appeared. "I would be willing to help with that."

Griddlebone stared at her friend. "Octavia, you know Macavity won't be happy. You're risking your life here."

Octavia shrugged. "I need to find a way to make it up to them and this seems like the best way to do it."

"Thank you Octavia." Romani hugged her mothers' best friend. Misto merely nodded his appreciation.

"When are we carrying this out?" Romani stared worriedly round. It wouldn't be long until the pregnancy would really limit how much she could do.

"Tomorrow" Griddlebone said surely. "The sooner, the better."

* * *

**Ok, as you've probably guessed, this isn't the last chapter. I think there's going to be a couple more and then I'll finish it.**


	21. The escape

Romani took a deep breath. She was going to get out! At last she would be free from Macavity's grasp, she could hardly believe it. She had been in his den for so long, the fact that she was actually going to leave, didn't seem real. Although Misto and Griddlebone had reassured her that everything would be fine, she was still scared. If they were caught, she didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Misto appeared behind her. "Don't worry"

Romani felt him wind his arms around her waist and softly kiss her neck where the scar of Macavity's sign was.

"Everything will be fine. Were going to escape and go to the Jellicle junkyard and you'll be happy and safe"

Romani sighed, she felt safe with Misto, as if nothing could hurt her. She hadn't felt properly safe since her mothers' death.

Griddlebone entered, she smiled sadly and placed a paw on Misto's shoulder.

"We're ready"

Misto nodded and left the room, kissing Romani quickly as he went. This would be the last time he would see her before he smuggled her to the junkyard. Griddlebone followed, leaving Romani with her thoughts.

* * *

Outside, Griddlebone turned to her son.

"You're not coming back are you?"

Misto shook his head sadly. "I can't. I have a reason to stay at the Junkyard now and, after Romani's escape, I highly doubt Macavity will let me anywhere near his den."

"I know. It's just; I'll miss you so much." Misto could tell his mother was putting on a brave face.

"Come with me! I know the Jellicles would welcome you and you would be able to leave Macavity and…"

Griddlebone took hold of both of Misto's paws. "I don't think the Jellicles would want me and besides, I'd make the risk of you being caught higher. I'll be fine here, just promise me you'll never come back!"

Misto was perplexed. "Never come back?"

"Macavity killed Victoria Misto! Don't think just because you have his powers and you're his son, it makes you invincible. Stay clear of him if not for your sake, for Romani's."

Griddlebone was right, Macavity had killed Victoria, and he wouldn't treat him any differently.

Macavity had sent one of his toms to tell Griddlebone of Victoria's death. It was a heartless and cruel way of breaking the news and Griddlebone had locked herself in her room and refused to come out until Misto begged her to.

Griddlebone smiled through the tears that had begun to fall.

"I would have liked to be a Grandmother."

Misto was shocked. "You will be. As soon as the kitten's old enough, they can come and see you! They can..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Misto. You will have to keep the kitten a secret for as long as possible so there's no chance of me ever seeing it. Now, chin up! We need to get this show on the road."

Misto nodded and as he embraced his mother he thought about what he was about to do. He was about to defy the Napoleon of crime. He didn't know what his actions could result in and he wasn't even sure if their plan would work. It all depended on how gullible the toms were.

Hearing footsteps, Misto sprinted out the door and into position outside the place where Romani would appear.

Griddlebone signalled for Octavia to go and turned to Romani.

"Goodbye Romani, take care of yourself" Romani hugged the Persian queen and prepared herself to run.

The plan was simple. Octavia was going to create a diversion, distracting as many of the toms away from the queens quarters as possible. Romani would then get out through a hole Misto had been working on, in a secluded part of the den.

Once Romani was out, they would run away from the den and hopefully be well on their way to the junkyard before any of the toms realised she was gone.

Octavia inhaled deeply and sped off towards Macavity's chamber, shouting all the way. The toms, as planned, followed he like sheep and soon the coast was clear for Romani to run.

Romani turned the corner, expecting her escape route to be clear. Unfortunately it happened to be the spot an extremely large tom had decided to fall asleep against. Romani cursed, how was she meant to get out now?

At first Romani thought it was her own desperate imagination, making her hear things but as the voice continued, she decided that someone was really calling her name. She looked upwards to see Misto sat leaning through a hole in the roof.

He held out his paws and Romani reached for them, feeling herself lift off the floor as she rose through the opening.

She was almost through when the tom, who had previously been asleep jumped up, grabbing her feet and pulling her back down. Misto shot a few lightening bolts at him which only resulted in the freeing of Romani.

As soon as he knew he couldn't pull her back in, the tom raced down the passage, on his way to tell Macavity. Misto attempted to hit him but his lightening missed and all that was left to do was run.

* * *

Octavia's diversion had worked so far. She had started by just insulting Macavity, resulting in most of the toms following her, purely for the show.

She knew something was wrong when a tom rushed in with scorch marks all over him. She didn't know what to do, if Misto had attacked him, he must know about Romani's escape!

Octavia shocked herself as she launched herself, not at the tom who had just come in, but at Macavity. She began to rip at him, hurting him for all the times he had hurt her.

It took a moment for the toms to react but when they did it was pandemonium. Without Macavity they were disorganised and Octavia was able to have a good go at Macavity before she was forced off him.

The ginger tom was shocked and furious, he was not used to anyone having the guts to attack him in that way and his pride was deeply hurt.

Then, he uttered his most feared command.

* * *

Romani heard Octavia scream as she ran. In her mind she prayed quietly that he wouldn't kill her. She was completely out of breath but wouldn't stop. As far as they knew, Macavity could already be out looking for them.

Misto took her paw as they ran through, what seemed to Romani, never-ending streets.

After a while, he slowed, obviously they were nearing the junkyard. Romani panted as they climbed around a small refrigerator and up a mountain of rubbish. Misto slid down on the bonnet of an old car with the letters T. S. E on the number plate and offered his paw to Romani as she climbed down. She received it gratefully and clambered down to the floor.

Misto smiled as he looked around. "Welcome to the junkyard!" Romani smiled as several cats emerged from various places around her.

"Misto's back!" A small kitten, crawled up to Misto and flung her arms around his legs, giggling the whole time.

Romani felt very small as several cats began to inspect and ask questions. Misto answered them all, at ease with the constant chatter.

Romani couldn't differentiate between any of the voices but laughed in alarm as she recognised one.

"Romani!" Callisto rushed forwards, throwing her arms around her sister. Romani hugged her tightly, afraid that she would wake up and it would be a dream.

"I've missed you so much!"

Romani smiled at her sister's simple statement, as if Romani had just been on holiday for a short while.

"I've missed you too"

* * *

**Ok, so the escape wasn't very original but oh well!**


	22. Family

"Honestly Misto stop pacing! You're starting to make me nervous!"

Misto turned sharply to Plato, who was sat looking at his friend with a mixed expression of amusement and worry.

"It's not you're mate in there, is it?" Misto shouted, pointing accusingly to Jennyanydots' den.

"No, but you and I both know that she and the kitten are in safe hands. She'll be fine!"

Misto knew Plato was right but he couldn't help being worried. They had been at the junkyard for nearly seven weeks now and Romani was thoroughly settled. She was reunited with her sister and introduced to all the other cats.

Romani had hit it off with Demeter and the two were already close, talking as if they had known each other their whole lives. She also seemed to have a firm follower in Pouncival, who followed her constantly, willing to do what ever Romani asked him... Misto found this entertaining and Romani merely humoured him, she was too kind to simply tell him to leave her alone.

One tom she didn't seem to mind was Tugger. He and Romani got on surprisingly well and Misto noticed Tugger was different around Romani then he was around other queens. He gave up flirting with her when she firmly told him that she was taken.

Tugger showed Romani a respect and the two of them could often be seen talking, usually about something pointless but occasionally about something important. Romani was the first cat to ever find Tugger's serious side and actually get him one step on the way to growing up and Misto was proud of her for that.

When they had arrived, Misto moved back into his den with Romani and realised what a mess it was. He had left in a rush after Macavity had attacked, expecting to be back in a couple of hours. How wrong he had been!

Romani soon got the den back in order and it was now a comfortable home.

Misto found himself smiling; so much had changed since he left to see Macavity. Tori was gone, he had left Macavity for good and Callisto and Romani had entered the Jellicle's lives.

At first Misto had been wary of Callisto. She was, after all, the cause of his sister and her mate splitting up. His fear soon disappeared when he saw how happy Plato was around her. They were obviously meant for each other and Misto was pleased for his best friend.

Old Deuteronomy had officially welcomed Romani and Callisto into the tribe two weeks ago, after he thought they had showed themselves to be apart of the Jellicle family. The sisters had looked so happy that day and Romani told him after that it felt wonderful to really be a part of a family again.

Right now, the Jellicle family was about to gain one more member and Misto's insides were twisting. He felt like he was going to explode!

He was about to scream when Jelly appeared. She beckoned Misto over and told him that he could come in.

He entered the den, scared about what he was about to see.

Romani was lay on the bed, cradling a small ball of black red and white fur. She smiled as Misto entered, exhausted but radiant. Misto walked over, kissing her tenderly on her forehead. Marvelling at the exquisiteness that was his new daughter, Mistoffelees realised how lucky he was.

Romani handed the ball of fluff to Misto and watched as the new father gazed in wonder at his kitten. Jenny and Jelly hurried around them, cleaning and clearing, asking numerous questions. Misto just wanted to be left alone with his family but that seemed too much to ask.

At last Jenny was satisfied with the state of her home and, prepared to leave the new family alone. As she made sure Romani was comfortable, she asked the one Question Romani and Misto knew the answer to.

"So, what are you going to call her?"

Romani smiled down at her daughter. "Jemima, after her grandmother"

Misto place his paw supportively on his mate's shoulder and Jenny left them, glad that for once someone knew what they were calling their kitten. She'd had some disasters. Etcetera was one. Jelly was so het up after giving birth that she couldn't think of a name. In the end, Jenny had ended up suggesting some, going through various names and the end of her list saying etcetera. Jelly had thought this was a suggestion and chose it, much to Jenny's horror.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy was at his happiest when announcing good news and the birth of a kitten was the best news possible. The whole tribe was overjoyed when, a week after Jemima's birth, Romani and Misto presented her, explaining the origins of her name and the necessity of Macavity not knowing of her existence.

After the meeting, the happy family returned to their den, overjoyed.

Romani laughed as her daughter scrambled in through the door.

"She's going to be beautiful"


	23. Then a new life will begin

It was the night every cat looked forwards to; The Jellicle ball. Romani was eagerly awaiting it, looking forward to dancing the routines she had been perfecting with Demeter.

Misto rushed in, tripping over Jemima as he ran. He apologised quickly and disappeared back out the door. Jemima looked at her mother and burst out laughing. Romani joined in. Misto had promised to prove to Romani and Jemima that he could be graceful and Romani couldn't wait to see what happened.

* * *

Romani had just finished singing "Macavity" with her sister and, sitting in the pipe, she watched Jemima and the other kittens play as Tugger sang his song. She nodded her head, in time to the music, enjoying herself immensely and wondering how she could thank Tugger for taking Jemmie off her hands for a while.

It had been her idea for the kittens to start a fan club and they seemed to really take it seriously, holding meetings and even coming up with little chants. Romani smiled at their innocence as Etcetera screamed her loudest, when Tugger sang one of his famous "Abouts".

Her smile vanished when she heard a voice in the dark.

"Jemima's quite cute isn't she?"

Romani hissed at Macavity's voice, searching for where it was coming from.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything. Yet."

Romani jumped out of her skin as he appeared above her.

"I'm not interested in her but her mother's grown up to be quite a lovely young queen!"

Romani couldn't believe it. Macavity was, in effect, her father in law. She slashed out, catching him across his face. He was about to lash back but disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived.

Misto crawled through the pipe and wrapped his arms around Romani.

"It's ok, we won't let him have her. You know how protective Tugger is; I don't think any harm is likely to come to Jemmie if he's anywhere near!"

Romani nodded. She would take his word for it and for now, she would enjoy herself and ignore her worries. She watched, with tears in her eyes, as her daughter sang her mother's lullaby:

"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin"

* * *

**Awww!!!! It's all over! *sob* Very short last chapter but I think that's all that was needed =D**


End file.
